One Tree Hill: Jamie's Dilemma
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jamie worries that he'll be sent to live with Lucas and Peyton. Meanwhile, Brooke is not happy that she was left out of the hypothetical decision and considers taking legal action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End of the Punishment

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. This story is for pure entertainment.**

It had been a long month for Jamie Scott. He had been grounded for sneaking off to a party and backing his car into a stranger's swimming pool. Not only was it a long month but a boring one. Without electronics, Jamie was bored out of his mind.

Throughout the month Jamie was on his best behavior. Lucas had told him if he didn't get his act together then Nathan and Haley would be signing over custody to him. When he overheard his parents talking about it, Jamie was shocked.

Every night during the month, Jamie would go outside to the swing set. The swings were far enough from the house so Nathan and Haley wouldn't hear him cry.

The day finally came where Jamie's punishment was over. The first thing he did was checking his email. His mailbox was full.

"Wow," Jamie said. "Over 1,000."

Nathan came into Jamie's room and walked over to him. He put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"They add up don't they," Nathan said.

"They sure do Dad," Jamie said.

"Your mother and I have made a decision," Nathan said.

This was it. Jamie just knew that he was going to be sent away to live with his Uncle Lucas. No matter how he behaved this past month, he was still going to be sent away.

"We had your car fixed and we've decided that we trust you with it," Nathan said. "You've been on your best behavior, you've done better in school, and you're not getting in fights. Please try not to back your car into any pools okay?"

"Okay," Jamie said. "Thank you Dad."

Nathan handed Jamie the keys and walked out of the room and downstairs. Haley was sitting on the couch.

"Did you give him the keys?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"I sure hope he doesn't screw up," Haley said.

"If he does," Nathan said, "it's off to Lucas and Peyton for him."

Unknown to them, Jamie had been listening from the top of the stairs. He couldn't believe it. His parents were still considering sending him away.

Later that day at the park, Jamie and Chuck were playing basketball at one of the adjoining courts. Chuck got frustrated and threw his basketball against the fence.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"This stupid court!" Chuck whined. "I hate it! It has stupid padding that doesn't let me bounce it too high and the stupid net is just grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"It's okay," Jamie assured his best friend.

"No it's not!" Chuck shouted. "I want the River Court!"

"It's gone Chuck," Jamie said. "There's nothing we can do."

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Chuck asked.

"You're not that nice of a person," Jamie said.

"But still," Chuck said. "The River Court was a historical landmark!"

"No it wasn't," Jamie said. "It was put in when Uncle Lucas was 10."

A man who was playing basketball at one of the other courts walked over to them.

"Excuse me," the man said. "I don't get that much time to practice my shooting. I only get 1 hour a day. It's really hard to concentrate when you won't shut up about the stupid River Court! It's gone! Deal with it! Go on with your life!"

The man went back to his court and continued shooting baskets. Jamie looked at Chuck.

"So how does it feel to not be grounded anymore?" Chuck asked.

"It feels great," Jamie replied. "But there's something I have to tell you. My parents want to send me away."

"To like military school?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jamie said. "Not that drastic."

"Well start from the beginning," Chuck said.

"Well last month after I backed my car into that pool," Jamie said, "my parents grounded me for a month. Anyway, I got an angry call from my Uncle Lucas. He told me if I didn't get my act together then I'd have to go live with him."

"Maybe he just said that to scare you," Chuck said.

"No he didn't," Jamie said. "I went to ask my parents if it was true and I heard them talking about it and they were crying. That's when I knew it was true."

"Oh my god," Chuck said. "They can't just do that."

"Yes they can," Jamie said. "I'm under 18 and they can sign custody of me to Uncle Lucas."

"Well you were on your best behavior this month right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jamie said, "but I heard them talking this morning. They're still considering sending me away."

"You're my best friend," Chuck said. "If you get sent away, I'll have to start hanging out with the other members of the team and you know how much I can't stand them."

"And you'd miss me," Jamie said.

"That too," Chuck said.

"Come on," Jamie said. "Let's shoot some hoops."

"No," Chuck said. "Let's go to the cafe. I suddenly don't feel like basketball."

 **Currently writing the next chapter. The next chapter concerns Brooke finding out about Jamie hypothetically living with Lucas and her feelings on the subject.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haley was in the kitchen making spaghetti and meatballs. As she prepared the food, Nathan came downstairs and walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked.

"Making dinner," Haley replied.

"I thought we agreed I was making dinner," Nathan said.

"Well I changed my mind," Haley said. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'm tired of spaghetti and meatballs," Nathan said. "I was going to make chicken."

"Well okay you little ungrateful!" Haley shouted. "Make chicken! That'll just leave more spaghetti and meatballs for me!"

"What is with these mood swings?" Nathan asked. "And you have this obsession with food. I'm starting to think that you're…."

"I'm not pregnant!" Haley shouted.

"You've gained weight this past month," Nathan said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Haley screamed. "You can just sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Hales," Nathan said.

"Go!" Haley screamed.

Nathan left the house and Haley grabbed a knife. She began chopping the meat angrily. Brooke entered through the kitchen door.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said. "You teaching that meat not to mess with you?"

"Hi Brooke," Haley said. "Nathan called me fat."

"Well you have gained some weight," Brooke said.

"Whatever," Haley said. "So what brings you here other than telling me I'm fat?"

"I was in the park taking a healthy jog to keep up my slim figure," Brooke said, "and I saw Jamie and Chuck. I hollered out to them but they didn't see or hear me. Anyway, I heard Jamie say the silliest thing."

"And what's that?" Haley asked.

"He thinks you're going to send him away to live with Lucas and Peyton," Brooke laughed. "I mean come on! What goes through that boy's mind?"

"Actually we're considering it," Haley said.

"Say what?" Brooke asked.

"Well Lucas is his godfather and his uncle," Haley said. "Plus he can get Jamie to mind. He and Jamie have always been close."

"But I'm his godmother!" Brooke shouted. "Don't you think I could get him to mind? How could you make a hypothetical decision like this without asking me my opinion?"

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said.

"You know I just might take legal action!" Brooke shouted. "I will sue for hypothetical custody!"

"You don't have a case," Haley said.

"Believe me!" Brooke said. "I will sue you Haley! I will sue you!"

Brooke stormed out of the house and Haley shook her head.

"Great," Haley said. "Brooke's gone crazy again."

Nathan came back into the house with a grocery bag. Haley looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"Okay," Nathan said calmly. "Put the knife down. I went and got a pregnancy test for you. Just take the test and I'll stop asking if you're pregnant."

"I will stab you!" Haley shouted.

Nathan quickly threw the test away.

"Okay," Nathan said. "It's gone. I'm sorry."

Haley just simply shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days since Jamie overheard his parents talking about him possibly being sent away. He was still worried and felt guilty. Why had he been such a brat? Why did he hurt his parents? His parents had been nothing but kind to him and he had hurt them. He hurt his parents who would do anything for him.

Jamie continued to think these thoughts as he lay there in his bed at 3 AM. He couldn't sleep. How could he sleep? At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jamie said turning on his lamp.

The door opened and Lydia walked into the room.

"What are you doing up?" Jamie asked.

"I had a bad dream," Lydia replied. "I was in class and we took a pop quiz."

"How was that a bad dream?" Jamie asked. "You love pop quizzes."

"That wasn't the nightmare part," Lydia said. "The nightmare was that I made an A minus!"

"You and I have different definitions of nightmares," Jamie said. "I'm happen to be living a nightmare right now."

"What could possibly be bothering you?" Lydia asked. "Oh I know. Mom and Dad want to send you away."

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"The walls between their room and mine are paper thin," Lydia said. "I sleep with earplugs."

"Okay," Jamie said. "So you do know."

"I'm just waiting for you screw up again," Lydia said. "With you gone I can finally have my study lounge."

"Mom and Dad think you're a little angel," Jamie said. "You're not a little angel. You are 100 percent pure evil."

Nathan walked into the room.

"Hey you two," Nathan said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's like 3 AM. Get back to bed Lydia."

"Okay," Lydia said. "Good night Jamie. Good night Daddy."

Lydia walked off and Nathan sat on Jamie's bed.

"Was she bothering you?" Nathan asked.

"She's fine," Jamie replied. "She just had a bad dream."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Let's talk about you now. Are you okay? You've seemed strange these past few days. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine," Jamie said.

"If something's bothering you, you can always talk to me," Nathan said.

"It's 3 AM," Jamie said. "I'm really tired and I have a huge test tomorrow."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Good night son."

Nathan got up and turned off the lamp. He then leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Why did you just do that?" Jamie asked.

"Your mother and I used to kiss you on the forehead every night when you were little," Nathan said. "Sorry."

Nathan walked to the door.

"Daddy wait," Jamie said.

Nathan paused. It had been a long time since Jamie called him Daddy. He turned around and looked at his son.

"Thank you," Jamie said. "I love you."

"I love you too son," Nathan said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This chapter is longer than the previous ones.**

Brooke was sitting at a table at Tric the next morning waiting for her lawyer to show up. Chris came into the bar area and sat next to her.

"Hey Brooke," Chris said. "Chris Keller is surprised to see you here so early."

"What are you doing here Chris?" Brooke asked.

"I just finished recording my new song," Chris replied.

"What's the name of the song?" Brooke asked.

"It's called uh…." Chris said.

"It's called 'Uh'?" Brooke asked. "That's a strange name."

"That's exactly what it's called," Chris lied.

"Let's hear it," Brooke said.

"Okay," Chris said. "Chris Keller will sing his new song."

Chris began to sing.

"Uh uh uh uh," Chris sang aloud, "you broke my heart. Uh uh uh uh with a great big dart!"

"That sounds too made up," Brooke laughed.

Chris burst into tears.

"Oh Brooke!" Chris sobbed. "My sweet Brookie Bear!"

"Brookie Bear?" Brooke asked.

"Chris Keller has writer's block!" Chris sobbed.

"As much as I'd love to care," Brooke said, "I really don't. I'm waiting for my lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I'm suing for hypothetical custody of Jamie."

"I could do that too," Chris said. "Chris Keller is crazy about that kid."

"Oh please," Brooke said. "You can barely take care of yourself. The other night you called Julian crying because there was a spider on your windowsill."

"That spider had an red hour glass on it!" Chris shouted.

"No it didn't," Brooke said.

Brooke lawyer arrived and sat down at the table.

"Hey Paula," Brooke said. "This is Chris Keller."

"Oh we know each other," Paula said. "We had a date and afterward he never called me!"

"I meant to call you back," Chris said. "Chris Keller was just busy."

"Yeah!" Paula shouted. "Busy sticking your tongue down some blonde girl's throat!"

"Tara means nothing to me!" Chris shouted. "And she kissed me! Forcefully I might add!"

"Okay guys," Brooke said, "enough. This is about me."

"Alright," Paula said, "let's see. What is the case this time?"

"Hypothetical custody," Brooke replied.

"Okay," Paula said. "Explain."

"My friends Nathan and Haley Scott want to hypothetically send their son, my godson Jamie Scott to live with his godfather/uncle, Lucas Scott and his wife, my best friend Peyton," Brooke said. "They didn't even ask my opinion. Lucas and Peyton move around so much and Jamie probably wouldn't like that. I can provide the proper environment for him and take car of him like he my actual son. I even have twin sons so I know what it's like to raise boys."

"Is Jamie a blood relative?" Paula asked.

"No," Brooke replied.

"Do you believe his parents are abusing him?" Paula asked.

"No," Brooke answered.

"Sorry Brooke," Paula said. "You have no case."

"What?!" Brooke shouted. "But you've never failed me!"

"Even if you did have a case," Paula said, "would you really sue your best friends?"

"I just can't stand the thought of Jamie being sent away," Brooke said.

"Tell Haley and Nathan that," Paula said. "And also, I still expect to get paid for this meeting."

Haley and Nathan arrived and Brooke walked over to them.

"Well you were right Haley," Brooke said. "I have no case."

"Case?" Nathan asked.

"Look," Brooke said. "It really hurt my feelings when you didn't include me in the subject. I have to go now."

Brooke walked out and Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Chris began to jump up and down and scream.

"Oh my god!" Chris shouted. "Chris Keller just got a text! I'm going on tour with Garbage!"

That night, Brooke sat on her porch steps looking up at the stars. Julian came out of the house and sat by his wife.

"How are feeling?" Julian asked.

"Like an idiot," Brooke replied. "I should've known I didn't have a case."

"I know how much you care about Jamie," Julian said. "I care about him too. But you know Lucas is his uncle and he and Jamie have always been close."

"I know," Brooke said. "I've been an awful best friend to Haley. After today she'll probably never speak to me again."

"It'll be okay," Julian assured his wife.

Brooke stood up and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Julian asked.

"Sonic," Brooke replied. "I need to drown my sorrows in an Ultimate Chicken Dinner."

"Can you bring me back a hamburger?" Julian asked. "Oh, and fries. Oh, and a shake and onion rings."

"Sure," Brooke said. "Anything for the twins?"

"They're at a friend's house for the night," Julian said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

Brooke walked to Sonic. When she arrived, she saw Haley sitting at an outside picnic table eating onion rings.

"Hey," Brooke said.

"Hey," Haley said. "I was really craving Sonic."

Brooke sat down next to Haley.

"I've been a bad friend," Brooke said.

"No," Haley said, "I've been a bad friend. I should've told you about possibly sending Jamie to live with Lucas and Peyton."

"No," Brooke said. "It's none of my business. Lucas and Peyton would be wonderful guardians hypothetically. End of story."

"I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you," Haley said.

"Yes you are," Brooke agreed. "Now let's talk about the obvious. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Haley shouted. "Why does everyone keep suggesting that?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Haley finished eating at Sonic, she said goodbye to Brooke and went back to the café. After a slow few hours, she closed up early and sent Chuck home.

"Thanks for the extra work today Chuck," Haley said.

"You're welcome Mrs. Scott," Chuck said.

After Chuck left, Haley began bussing tables. While she was turned around, she heard the door open.

"Sorry, but we're closed," Haley said.

"Mommy," a familiar voice said.

Haley turned around to see Jamie standing there. She was in a sort of shock. Jamie just called her Mommy. It had been a long time since her that.

"Hey Jamie," Haley said. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? I still have some food left over."

"I just ate," Jamie said. "But thank you. Thank you for being kind to me and thank you for being my mommy."

"You're welcome," Haley said.

"I know I've been acting like a spoiled brat," Jamie said. "That is going to change. You are the best mother ever and I hurt you."

Jamie began to cry.

"Oh Jamie," Haley said softly. "Don't cry."

"You're the best mother ever," Jamie sobbed. "I've been a terrible son. The thought that I hurt you makes me sick to my stomach. I'm a horrible child and I don't blame you for wanting to send me away."

Haley walked over to Jamie.

"Jamie, look at me," Haley said softly.

Jamie looked at Haley's face.

"I never meant to scare you," Haley said. "I just thought maybe you'd have a better time with Lucas and Peyton compared to the hard time you were having here."

"Please don't send me away Mommy," Jamie sobbed. "I need you."

"I'm not going to send you away," Haley said softly. "You're going to stay here in Tree Hill where you belong."

"Oh Mommy," Jamie sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Haley hugged her son tightly as he let out loud sobs.

"It's okay," Haley said soothingly as Jamie continued to cry in her arms.

Chris walked into the café and patted his stomach.

"Chris Keller is hungry," Chris said before realizing Haley was comforting Jamie.

"Oh," Chris said. "A mother comforting her child."

Chris began to cry as well.

"It's just so heartwarming!" Chris sobbed.

Chris joined in the hug.

"Chris," Haley said. "You're suffocating me."

"Sorry," Chris sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamie was laying down in his bed reading. He felt better now that he'd apologized to Haley and cried. Nathan came into the room and sat down on the bed. Jamie sat his book on the bedside table and sat up.

"Hey Dad," Jamie said.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "Your mother told me about your breakdown tonight."

"I felt bad for hurting her and you," Jamie said.

"If you felt bad why did you keep it to yourself for so long?" Nathan asked. "Why didn't you just talk to us?"

"I don't know," Jamie said. "I just let the guilt eat me alive until I couldn't take it anymore."

"Remember what I said Jamie," Nathan reminded his son. "If something's bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you Daddy," Jamie said.

Nathan and Jamie hugged tightly.

"I still think something's bothering you," Nathan said. "You still haven't told me or your mother why you were acting the way you were."

"Just teen stuff," Jamie said.

"I wish you'd tell me," Nathan said. "I know you'll tell me what's been going on when you're ready. Now it's after midnight. We both need to get some sleep."

Nathan got up and turned Jamie's lamp off and Jamie lied down on his bed and got under the covers. Nathan kissed his son on the forehead and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Jamie said.

Nathan stopped and turned around.

"Can you stay with me for a little bit Daddy?" Jamie asked.

Nathan laid down next to his son.

"Do you remember the when you were 5 and I had you stand on my shoulders to reach a pair of my shoes from the top shelf of the closet?" Nathan asked.

"Kind of," Jamie replied.

"Well you were taking a long time and my shoulders were staring to get sore." Nathan said. "Do you remember what you said when I asked if you could find the shoes?"

"I found the shoes a long time ago," Jamie replied. "I just like the view from all the way up here or something like that. I was such a strange child."

"No," Nathan said. "You were a funny child. I can't believe you're 16."

"Not to mentions I already beat your score in basketball and I'm just a junior," Jamie said.

"That too," Nathan said.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "Do you think Mommy is pregnant?"

"Maybe," Nathan said. "I could be wrong. What do you think about possibly having another little brother or sister?"

"I'm not sure," Jamie replied. "I've never really thought about you and Mommy having more children."

"I just want you to know that if we ever do have another child, that doesn't mean your mother and I love you and Lydia any less," Nathan said.

"I'm 16," Jamie said. "I'm too old to think stuff like that."

"Glad to hear that," Nathan said. "Now I've really got to get to bed. I love you."

"I love you too," Jamie said. "Good night."

"Good night," Nathan said.

Nathan got up and went to his and Haley's room where Haley was holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I feel a little queasy," Haley said.

"Well you ate a lot today," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley said, "if I am pregnant will you love the baby as much as you love Jamie and Lydia?"

Nathan lied next to his wife.

"Of course I will," Nathan said. "You never have to ask me that question."

"I love you," Haley said. "Kiss me."

Nathan and Haley shared a kiss.

"I was thinking about Jamie's game tomorrow night in Charlotte," Nathan said. "I rented a hotel room for just you and me. After the game we will enjoy a nice romantic night, room service included."

"I like room service," Haley said.

Haley's phone began to ring.

"Who would call at this hour?" Haley asked.

Haley picked up her phone and looked at the screen, which read "Peyton S."

"What Peyton?" Haley asked. "It's past midnight here."

"I just read on Twitter that Chris Keller is going on tour with Garbage," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "He's really excited."

"He can't go Haley," Peyton said. "He needs to record new material that I need to hear before I will even consider letting him go on tour."

"You're right Peyton," Haley said. "I'll tell him in the morning."

"No," Peyton said. "His flight leaves to Burlington Vermont at 4 AM."

"Why can't you just call him?" Haley asked.

"He won't answer his phone," Peyton replied.

"Okay," Haley said. "Goodbye Peyton."

Chris was in the living room of his apartment packing to go on tour. He began to whistle "Only Happy When It Rains". As he packed he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Chris shouted.

Haley walked in and Chris excitedly hugged her.

"Oh Haley," Chris said. "Thank you for coming to say goodbye to me before I go off on tour! Chris Keller's going to miss you."

"Actually Chris," Haley said, "I've come to tell you that I can't let you go on tour.

"Say what?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry Chris," Haley said. "But you haven't released an album in nearly 4 years. You haven't even written any new material. Peyton called and we decided that you need to focus more on your next album. You don't need to be going off on tour."

"Well you can't do that!" Chris shouted.

"Yes we can," Haley said. "You signed a contract saying Peyton and I are in charge of you. What we say goes."

"Well I know what my first song is going to be!" Chris angrily shouted. "It's called The Manager From Hell!"

"I'd watch what you say to me!" Haley said angrily. "Peyton and I spend a lot of money so that you can have a record deal! You're being a spoiled brat!"

Haley stormed out and Chris fell to the couch.

"Chris Keller is not happy!" Chris shouted.


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **Rated PG-13 for brief drug use and language. Most of this chapter is a flashback but the very end takes place in the present.**

It was 2 months ago in August. Jamie Scott was now a junior at Tree Hill High and was informed that a new basketball coach had taken over the team. Jamie was determined to meet this new coach and decided to go introduce himself. Jamie knocked on the office door of the new coach, who was sitting at his desk.

"Come in and have a seat," the coach said.

"Hello sir," Jamie said as he sat down. "My is….."

"James Lucas Scott," the coach said. "I'm Coach Spencer."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said. "And please, I go by Jamie."

"Listen James!" Coach Spencer said hatefully. "I'll call you whatever the hell I want! I know all about your family! Your father was the reason I didn't get into the NBA! They chose him over me and I resent him for it and any of his sperm! I will make this season hell for you!"

Jamie faced verbal abuse from Coach Spencer during the first practice. Coach Spencer would say things like "You're worthless Scott! I'm just waiting for you to cry!"

As the weeks went on, the abuse became physical. Coach Spencer began to knock Jamie down every time he missed a basket. After losing the first basketball game, Coach Spencer threw a basketball at Jamie's face. Jamie was determined to deal with it and not let the abuse stop him. The frustration from the abuse caused Jamie to have outbursts of anger, which would get him in trouble at school and home.

One day Jamie came home from practice and Haley was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jamie," Haley said. "How was practice?"

"You ask that every time I come home!" Jamie shouted.

"I just wanted to know how it went," Haley said.

"Fine!" Jamie said hatefully. "It was fine! Whoop de freaking do!"

"Go to your room," Haley said, "you're grounded."

Jamie stomped upstairs, went into his room and slammed the door. That night, he snuck out to a party at the docks with Andre and Chuck.

The party was wild and Andre began to worry that the police would be called. Andre found Chuck sitting on a bench by the pier.

"We have to go," Andre said. "This party is getting wild and I'm afraid someone with call the police. Where's Jamie?"

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I agree."

"I saw him go with a group of people into one of the houseboats," Chuck replied.

"You let him trespass into a boat?!" Andre shouted.

Andre and Chuck went into the houseboat where they were shocked to see Jamie snorting cocaine with a group of people. Chuck rushed over to Jamie and took him by the shirt collar.

"Jamie, no!" Chuck shouted.

"Let me go!" Jamie shouted.

"Why are you acting like this?" Chuck asked.

"I'm finally acting like I'm in high school!" Jamie shouted. "You're always telling me to have fun!"

"I didn't mean do drugs!" Chuck shouted. "We are leaving now! Come on!"

Jamie angrily left the party with Andre and Chuck. Jamie's behavior didn't get any better after that. He began getting in fights at school, which shocked Haley and Nathan. They couldn't believe that their son was acting like this. Haley decided to call Lucas.

"I'm really worried about him Lucas," Haley said.

"I have an idea," Lucas said. "See if his behavior gets any better. If worse comes to worse, he could always come and live with Peyton and me."

"I hate to say it," Haley said, "but I think that would be for the best."

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Wake up."

Jamie woke up on his bed to see his father smiling at him.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked.

"5:30," Nathan replied. "I thought you might want to go to breakfast before school. You know, just the two of us."

"Okay," Jamie said. "I'd like that. Thanks Daddy."

Haley stormed into the room.

"I am going to kill Chris Keller!" Haley shouted.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"I got a text," Haley replied. "That brat went to Vermont to tour with Garbage after I said no! Now I'm going to have to go to Vermont and get him!"

"But what about tonight?" Nathan asked. "Our hotel room?"

"I'm going to fly there," Haley replied. "My plane leaves at 7:00 and my return flight gets back here at 5:30 this evening. I'll have plenty of time to make it to Jamie's game and then our romantic night."

"Can you not talk about sex in front of me?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry," Haley said. "I have to go now. Bye."

Nathan kissed his wife and Haley quickly left for the airport.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

Haley arrived in Vermont and immediately went to the venue where Chris was to perform. She quickly found Chris's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"It's a Swedish bikini model!" Haley said disguising her voice.

"Chris Keller loves Swedish bikini models!" Chris shouted before opening the door to see Haley.

"Oh crap!" Chris said.

Haley grabbed Chris by the ear.

"You are in so much trouble!" Haley shouted.

Haley forced Chris down the hall to the exit where they ran into Shirley Manson, the lead singer of Garbage.

"Help me Shirley Mason!" Chris shouted. "She's got my ear!"

"Where are you taking him?" Shirley Manson asked.

"Back to Tree Hill," Haley replied. "I'm his manager and he wasn't supposed to come on tour."

"Oh thank you!" Shirley Manson cheered. "He is so annoying and high maintenance! The tour was going to be hell!"

Later in Tree Hill, the Ravens and the cheerleaders loaded the bus to go to the game in Charlotte. Jamie sat down in a seat and just as Chuck was about to sit next to him, the head cheerleader Sophia sat down by Jamie.

"Hi Jamie," Sophia said. "Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

"No I don't mind," Jamie said.

"I do," Chuck said. "It's a long drive and I wanted to sit by my best friend."

Sophia pointed at her cousin Beth, also a cheerleader.

"Sit by my cousin," Sophia said. "You don't mind do you Beth?"

"No," Beth said. "I don't mind."

Chuck reluctantly sat next to Beth. They looked at each other in disgust.

As the bus took off, Sophia smiled at Jamie.

"So Jamie," Sophia said. "Are you excited about our first away game?"

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"I really hope Coach Spencer doesn't act like a total ass today," Beth said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"You know," Sophia said, "it's not right the way he treats you. I think I might report him."

"Don't," Jamie said. "You don't want to get on his bad side too."

"We've been working on this new cheer that I can't wait for you to see," Sophia announced.

"Cool," Jamie said.

"I admire that you already surpassed your father's scoring record and by the time you graduate you'll like triple his record," Sophia said.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

Sophia talked to Jamie the whole way to Charlotte. Once off the bus, Sophia walked over to her cousin.

"You were flirting with Jamie Scott the whole ride over here," Beth said.

"I love him," Sophia said. "By New Years he will be mine."

"What makes you so sure?" Beth asked.

"I know how to get what I want," Sophia said. "I want Jamie Scott and believe me, I will have him."

A few feet away Jamie and Chuck were standing by the bus.

"She does realize I can hear her right?" Jamie asked.

"I think she wants you to hear her," Chuck replied.

Coach Spencer walked over to them.

"Tonight we are going to win," Coach Spencer said. "Aren't we Mr. Scott?"

"I'll try my hardest," Jamie said.

"Remember Mr. Scott," Coach Spencer said, "shaving points is illegal."

"I would never do that," Jamie said.

"Well your father did," Coach Spencer said. "You want to be like him so much. Like I always say, like father like son."

"You know what I always say!" Chuck shouted. "Chuck!"

Chuck punched Coach Spencer in the stomach. Coach Spencer held his stomach.

"I will see you in detention on Monday," Coach Spencer said.

Coach Spencer walked off and Jamie looked at Chuck.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jamie asked.


	9. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

As Jamie and the rest of the basketball team came onto the court, Jamie looked over at the bleachers to see Nathan. Nathan waved at his son. There was no sign of Haley.

"Where's Mommy?" Jamie mouthed.

"Sorry," Nathan mouthed. "She couldn't come."

Meanwhile at the JFK Airport in New York, Haley and Chris were sitting down in the airport chairs waiting for the plane.

"I can't believe I'm missing my son's basketball game because our flight was delayed!" Haley shouted.

"Chris Keller can't believe you couldn't spring for a direct flight!" Chris shouted.

"It was all I could get!" Haley shouted.

"My I have your attention please?" the automated voice said over the intercom. "All flights to Tree Hill, North Carolina have been cancelled due to fog."

"This is all your fault!" Haley screamed.

"No this is all your fault!" Chris shouted. "If you would have just let me go on tour then we wouldn't be trapped in New York!"

"I'm not having this argument with you!" Haley shouted. "I'm sad, tired and hungry!"

"You've been eating all day!" Chris said. "People in Tree Hill are beginning to think you're pregnant!"

"I am pregnant!" Haley shouted taking a positive pregnancy test out of her purse.

"Oh," Chris said. "Well they say you should take more than one."

Haley took out 3 more pregnancy tests.

"They're all positive," Haley said before breaking down crying.

"Wait," Chris said. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I don't know if I can do this again," Haley sobbed. "I'm in my 30s, I have a 16 year old and an almost 8 year old. I haven't given birth in a long time. What if I'm not a good mother to this baby?"

"Look," Chris said softly. "First of all, you're a wonderful mother. You're going to be great with this new baby. And besides, you have Nathan. Nathan is a wonderful father. I'm sure Jamie and Lydia will help too. This baby is coming into a wonderful, loving family."

"Thank you Chris," Haley sobbed. "I'm so happy."

"Then dry those tears," Chris said.

"I can't," Haley sobbed. "Hormones. What was the second of all?"

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "Go throw those tests away. It's really gross that you have them in your purse."

"Come on Chris," Haley said. "I don't want to spend the night in the airport. Brooke and Julian have a loft near here. We can stay there tonight."

"Oh baby," Chris said. "Haley James Scott inviting Chris Keller to….."

"I will hurt you if you finish that sentence!" Haley interrupted.


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

As the Tree Hill Ravens loaded the bus after the game, Chuck and Jamie stayed behind in the gym to help pack up the cheerleading equipment.

"I'm so happy we won the game!" Chuck exclaimed. "And you my friend scored the winning basket!"

Coach Spencer walked into the gym.

"I need you all to hurry up," Coach Spencer said. "It's supposed to storm and I'd like to get back to Tree Hill before it hits."

"Okay sir," Sophia said, "we'll hurry."

"Scott," Coach Spencer said, "I need to have a word with you in the hallway."

Jamie followed Coach Spencer into the hallway.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

"What did I say about shaving points?" Coach Spencer asked.

"That it's illegal," Jamie replied.

"Then why did you do it?" Coach Spencer asked.

"I didn't," Jamie said. "I'd never do that."

"You played horribly!" Coach Spencer shouted.

"I scored 30 points and the winning basket," Jamie said.

"I scored twice as many points as you when I was in basketball!" Coach Spencer shouted. "I was the one with the scoring record in hometown, and it was a lot more than your father's and yours combined! And when it gets down to a decision on either Nathan Scott or me to be placed in the NBA, who gets in? You're father!"

"What will it take to get you to quit treating me like this?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing what so ever!" Coach Spencer shouted. "I don't like you or your father! I will not stop until I destroy you!"

"I have to go to the restroom," Jamie said.

"10 minutes!" Coach Spencer shouted. "If you're not on the bus in 10 minutes, I will leave your sorry ass here!"

Jamie ran into the restroom and made sure no one else was there. Once he made sure he was alone he sat down by the sink and began to cry. This was supposed to be a happy night for him. He had won the game.

Jamie stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe the face he saw in the mirror was his own face. The face that was always so happy and so full of life was now broken and sad. At that moment, Nathan walked into the restroom and saw him.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked. "What's wrong son?"

"These are happy tears," Jamie lied. "I'm so happy that I won the game."

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that those are happy tears."

Jamie looked his father in the eye.

"Dad," Jamie said. "These are happy tears. Now I have to go or I'll miss my bus."

Jamie ran out of the restroom. He quickly ran to the parking lot to see the Tree Hill bus drive away.

"Damn it!" Jamie shouted.


	11. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Jamie and Nathan were in Nathan's car as he drove back towards Tree Hill.

"Thanks for the ride Dad," Jamie said.

"You're welcome," Nathan said. "When we get back to Tree Hill, I'm going to have a talk with that coach of yours."

"No don't," Jamie said. "It was my fault."

"Still," Nathan said. "You don't leave minors like that. It's illegal."

"I'm glad you were there," Jamie said.

"I'm proud of you for winning the game," Nathan said. "But why were you crying in the restroom?"

"I already told you Dad," Jamie said. "They were happy tears."

"Whatever you say," Nathan said.

"I wish Mommy would've come to the game," Jamie said.

"Me too," Nathan said. "I couldn't get a refund on the hotel suite."

"I hate it when hotels do that," Jamie said.

"I hate wasting money," Nathan said.

Nathan gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I have an idea," Nathan said. "You scored the winning basket. How about we celebrate? We'll stay in the hotel suite, order room service and watch the game on TV." 

"What game?" Jamie asked.

"It's Friday night," Nathan replied. "There's always some game or highlight of a game on TV."

Meanwhile in New York, Haley was sitting on the couch in the living room of Brooke and Julian's loft watching the rain pour down. Chris came out of the bathroom wearing a pink robe and sat down next to Haley. Haley began to laugh.

"What on earth?" Haley asked. "Is that Brooke's robe?"

"It's so soft," Chris said. "And the shower here has five heat choices. Chris Keller just took a medium-warm shower. I didn't even know that was a thing!"

"You're such a dork!" Haley laughed.

"Don't even get me started on the soaps!" Chris exclaimed. "They have this pink soap in a pink bottle that really soothed my skin, especially on my feet. Feel how soft they are."

"No way in hell," Haley said. "Oh, and the 'soap' you used in a pink bottle is actually women's leg shaving cream."

"Oh," Chris said. "How does it make my feet so soft?"

"It has aloe," Haley replied.

"Well I'm not complaining," Chris said. "Now seriously, feel how soft my feet are."

"No!" Haley shouted. "I'm going to call Nathan and tell him I'm pregnant."

Back in Charlotte, Nathan and Jamie were sitting down on the hotel bed eating ice cream sundaes and watching highlights of an international basketball game.

"Do you know what language this is?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said. "Probably Dutch."

Nathan's phone began to ring. Nathan picked up his phone, which read 'Haley'.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said when he answered.

"Hey Nathan," Haley said. "Chris and I are at Brooke and Julian's loft. They cancelled all flights to Tree Hill due to fog, but I booked a flight for 8:00 in the morning."

"Jamie and I are in the hotel room," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be at the game," Haley said. "But I checked the scores online and I'm so proud of Jamie."

"Me too," Nathan said. "Hey son, we're proud of you!"

"Nathan," Haley said. "I have to tell you something. You were right. I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Nathan excitedly shouted. "I'll tell Jamie. Bye."

"Bye," Haley said.

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Jamie with an excited look on his face.

"You know it creeps me out when you look at me like that," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "I have some exciting news. We were right. In a few months you will have a baby brother or sister."

"No," Jamie said.

"No?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Jamie shouted. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Jamie got up and angrily stomped out of the room.

"Jamie!" Nathan shouted.


	12. Part 2: Chapter 6

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Nathan frantically searched the hotel for Jamie. He couldn't believe Jamie ran off like that. He ran over to the front desk and rang the bell like crazy until a worker finally came over to him.

"May I help you?" the worker asked.

"Yes!" Nathan panicked. "My son! He ran off and I can't find him! He's a teenager with short blonde hair like my brother's! Wait! You don't even know my brother! His name's Lucas! My brother's name is Lucas! Wait! Why am I telling you about my brother?! My son's name is Jamie and I'm really scared that he ran away and..."

The hotel worker pointed over to a couch. "Is that your son?"

Nathan turned around to see Jamie sitting on a lobby couch.

"Thank you," Nathan said. "I could just hug you! But I won't because I don't even know you and that's weird. Thank you!"

Nathan ran over to the couch. Jamie got up and they hugged each other tightly.

"Don't scare me like that," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry I threw a fit," Jamie said.

"Are you ready to talk about what's been bothering you?" Nathan asked.

"Not really," Jamie said.

"I know it's hard but I need you to talk to me," Nathan said.

Nathan and Jamie sat on the couch next to his son and Jamie burst into tears.

"What's been going on?" Nathan asked.

"Oh Dad," Jamie sobbed, "I want to quit basketball."

"You do?" Nathan asked.

"Ever since Coach Spencer took over I just don't enjoy it anymore," Jamie sobbed. "I know coaches push their team members but he goes way too far. He's been attacking me, verbally and physically for the past month. Tonight he told me he was going to destroy me and that he didn't like you or me because he didn't get into the NBA and you did."

"He's been physically harming you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Jamie.

"That makes me so mad!" Nathan shouted. "He's the reason you've been having a meltdown! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid he'd get worse," Jamie sobbed. "You don't hate me for wanting to quit do you?"

"No," Nathan said. "You're my son and I love you. Whatever you decide I will support. And besides, you're a junior and you've already beaten my score record. I'd say you've had a good run and you'll find something else you're good at."

Nathan embraced his son tightly.

"It's okay," Nathan said softly. "You don't ever have to answer to that man again."

Nathan held his son in his arms until he stopped crying. Nathan was feeling a range of emotions. He felt happy that his son was finally opening up to him about his feelings again. However, he felt guilt that he didn't figure out about the abusive coach sooner and sad because he didn't want his son to be going through something so hard. The biggest emotion he felt anger towards the abusive coach because he knew what it was like to be physically and verbally abused.

Before they went to bed that night, Nathan told Jamie the plans for the next morning.

"When we get back to Tree Hill," Nathan said, "I'm going to take you by the school gym and help you clean out your locker. If that horrible coach is there, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Thank you Daddy," Jamie said. "But please don't do anything that will get me expelled."

"I'll try not to," Nathan said.

Jamie got up and climbed into the rollaway bed while Nathan stayed on the hotel bed.

"Good night son," Nathan said.

"Good night Daddy," Jamie said.

Nathan turned out the light.

"Daddy," Jamie said.

"Yes son?" Nathan asked.

"I snorted a little bit of cocaine at a party!" Jamie shouted before hiding under the covers.

"You did what?!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan tuned on the light and sat on the rollaway bed.

"Talk to me," Nathan said.

Jamie got out from under the covers.

"Remember when I snuck off to that party at the end of August?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Well, I was mad because Coach Spencer had been really tough on me," Jamie said. "Someone from the debate team brought cocaine and asked if I wanted to try it. So I did. But I only did it that one time and I promise not to do it again."

"Does your mother know?" Nathan asked.

"I told her last night during my breakdown in the café," Jamie replied.

"I'm really disappointed in you Jamie," Nathan said. "Cocaine is a really dangerous drug. But I'm glad you haven't done it since then. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," Jamie said.

Nathan got up and lied down on the big hotel bed and got under the covers.

"Hey son," Nathan said, "that rollaway bed doesn't look very comfortable. There's room on this bed."

Nathan moved to one side of the bed and Jamie lied down on the other side and got under the covers.

"Good night son," Nathan said before turning off the light.

"Good night Daddy," Jamie said.


	13. Part 2: Chapter 7

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Haley was fast asleep in one of the guest rooms of Brooke and Julian's loft. It continued to thunder and lightning outside and the rain poured even harder than before. Chris walked into the room and walked over to Haley.

"Haley?" Chris said in a pathetic tone.

"Just five more minutes Jamie," Haley said groggily. "I don't trust you to use the stove anymore."

"Haley!" Chris shouted.

Haley woke up and looked at Chris.

"Chris!" Haley shouted. "What the hell?!"

"I can't sleep," Chris said. "Chris Keller hates thunder."

"Well thanks to you, I can't sleep either!" Haley shouted.

"Maybe we should lay down a cuddle," Chris said.

"You crawl into bed with me and you're dead!" Haley said in a threatening voice.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the main door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Haley asked.

"Maybe it's the landlord," Chris said. "Oh no! What if he thinks we're living here illegally?!"

"Go answer the door and see who it is," Haley suggested.

"Why can't you do it?" Chris asked. "I'm scared."

"Are you really going to make the pregnant woman get up and answer the door?" Haley asked.

"Fine," Chris said. "I'll go answer the door. It better not be two guys taking us hostage!"

"It's not two guys taking us hostage," Haley said. "Just answer the door."

The next morning at about 9:30 Brooke, Julian, Quinn and Clay were waiting at the airport for Haley and Chris.

"When they get here," Brooke said, "Haley and Quinn and are going to brunch. Julian and Clay, you beat Chris up for stretching out my favorite pink robe."

They waited for an hour and Haley and Chris never arrived.

"Maybe their plane is running late," Clay said.

"No," Quinn said, "it landed an hour ago and already took off to its next destination. I checked the schedule."

"Where could they be?" Julian asked.

"Haley's not answering her phone," Brooke said. "Neither is Chris. I'm going to the information desk."

Brooke walked to the information desk.

"Excuse me ma'am," Brooke said to the employee. "My friends Haley Scott and Christopher Keller were supposed to be on Flight 234 from New York and we can't find them."

"Well my boss discourages us from looking up flight information, but she's not here," the worker said. "So just let me look up the information real quick."

The worker looked up Haley and Chris on the computer.

"I'm sorry," the worker said. "It seems they missed the flight."

"But Haley never misses a flight," Brooke said. "She's always annoyingly 4 hours early."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," the worker said.

"No," Brooke said. "Something's not right!"

Brooke rushed over to Julian, Quinn and Clay.

"Guys!" Brooke shouted. "Haley and Chris missed the flight!"

"What?" Quinn asked concerned. "But she's always annoyingly 4 hours early!"

"And she and Chris won't answer their phones!" Brooke shouted. "I think something bad has happened!"

"Remember when Nathan was abducted a few years ago?" Quinn asked. "Maybe Haley and Chris were abducted too!"

"No," Clay said. "Their phones are probably just dead."

Quinn gasped.

"Oh no!" Quinn screamed. "What if they're dead?!"

"No," Julian said. "We have to be positive. Let's go to the police station and report them as missing."

Julian, Brooke and Quinn rushed off as Clay stayed where he was.

"When did Tree Hill get all soap opera?" Clay asked aloud.

Julian walked over to Clay and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Clay," Julian said.


	14. Part 3: Chapter 1

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

 **Note: This is a four-part story and this is the beginning of the third part.**

Nathan woke up in the hotel suite. He immediately looked at the clock, which read "11:30". Jamie was still sound asleep. Nathan gently pressed his hand on his son's shoulder to wake him up.

"Jamie," Nathan said softly. "We have to get up now son."

"Five more minutes Mommy," Jamie said groggily. "I promise I won't be late for school."

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Wake up."

Jamie woke up and looked at Nathan.

"Oh Dad," Jamie said. "Good morning."

"It's 11:30," Nathan said. "We need to get up. Checkout is at noon."

"Okay," Jamie said as he got out of bed. "I'm so ready to go home."

"We're not going home just yet," Nathan said. "We need to stop by the school gym, clear out your locker, get your phone and then I'll give that coach a piece of my mind."

After checking out, Nathan and Jamie drove back to Tree Hill and went to the high school. When they entered the gym, they saw Coach Spencer sitting on the bleachers and walked over to him.

"Coach Spencer," Jamie said. "I quit!"

"In all my 10 years of coaching at high schools all over North Carolina, I've never had a whole team and cheerleaders quit," Coach Spencer said. "That is until last night. It's all your fault Scott."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

The previous night, the bus arrived back at Tree Hill High School. As everyone got out, Coach Spencer gave a speech.

"I want to congratulate each and every one of you for playing your hardest and winning the game," Coach Spencer said. "And props to the cheerleaders for showing team spirit."

"Thank you," Sophia said. "We quit!"

"Excuse me?" Coach Spencer asked.

"You are an abusive asshole!" Sophia shouted. "You've been abusing Jamie physically and emotionally! We all talked it over during and took a vote. It's unanimous, as of now the Tree Hill Ravens have no cheerleaders."

"Or players!" Chuck shouted. "We also took a vote during half time. It was also unanimous. We quit!"

"Now come on guys," Sophia said. "Let's go out and celebrate winning the game and standing up to this jackass!"

Everyone walked off leaving Coach Spencer in shock.

In the present, Jamie and Nathan stood and listened while Coach Spencer finished his story.

"10 years of coaching down the drain," Coach Spencer said. "I'm sure to be fired."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Well you deserve it."

Nathan sucker punched Coach Spencer in the face as hard as he could.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted. "You promised you wouldn't do that!"

"That's for being abusive to my son!" Nathan shouted before sucker punching Coach Spencer a second time. "And that is for leaving my son over 2 hours from home."

"Daddy," Jamie said. "Let's just clean out my locker and get my phone and go home."

"Okay," Nathan said right before punching Coach Spencer a third time. "And that's just because I felt like it!"

"You'll be sorry Scott!" Coach Spencer shouted.

"Listen to me," Nathan said in a scary tone. "My father was a cold blooded murderer. Just remember that next time you see me or my son."

"Come on Dad!" Jamie said grabbing Nathan by the arm.

Nathan and Jamie walked towards the locker rooms.

"Oh my god," Jamie said. "That was awesome, but punching a school employee and giving him a death threat isn't the best idea."

"It's only because I love you son," Nathan said.

"I love you too Daddy," Jamie said before giving his father a hug.


	15. Part 3: Chapter 2

**Part 3: Chapter 2**

Brooke and Quinn arrived in the apartment building in New York where Brooke and Julian's loft was.

"If the police aren't going to help us until after 24 hours unless we have actual evidence," Brooke said, "then we must investigate ourselves. The loft is where Haley and Chris were last night when I talked to them, so the loft is where we'll start."

"I hope we find them," Quinn said.

"We will," Brooke said. "You know how I know?"

"How?" Quinn asked.

"I'm B-Dazzle!" Brooke shouted.

"And I'm Crazy Girl!" Quinn shouted.

"I thought you were Shutterbug," Brooke said.

"I changed it to Crazy Girl!" Quinn shouted.

Brooke and Quinn got in the elevator and rode it to the floor where the loft was. As they walked down the hallway, they both felt really nervous.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the loft," Quinn said.

"Come on Quinn," Brooke said. "I'm scared too but we have to find evidence that they were abducted and get the police to help us so we have some chance at finding them."

Brooke and Quinn walked to the end of the hall to see the door kicked in.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screamed.

Brooke and Quinn ran into the loft to find the place completely ransacked.

"Brooke?" Quinn asked in a terrified tone. "Do you think we have evidence now?"

Brooke immediately called the police and then she called Julian.

Back in Tree Hill after he talked to Brooke, Julian frantically tried to call Nathan.

"Nathan!" Julian shouted. "This is Julian for the 10th time! Something has happened to your wife and Chris! Why aren't you and Jamie answering your phones?Damn it!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's you," Julian said hanging up the phone.

Julian quickly answered the door to see Lucas and Peyton standing there.

"Lucas, Peyton," Julian said surprised.

"So we're coming back from our trip to Buenos Aires," Lucas said, "and suddenly, we have an unexpected 4 hour layover in Tree Hill."

"So we decided to surprise everyone," Peyton said.

"Where's Brooke? I want to have an early dinner with her. Well actually I shouldn't consider it dinner and it's too late for lunch. So I'm here to invite Brooke to linner."

"We stopped by Nate and Haley's but no one was home," Lucas said.

Julian looked at them with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong Julian?" Lucas asked. "Who died?"


	16. Part 3: Chapter 3

**Part 3: Chapter 3**

Nathan pulled into the driveway and let out a sigh of relief as he parked. After he parked, he looked at Jamie who was smiling.

"This is the first time I've seen you really smile in a while," Nathan told his son.

"This is the first time I've felt like really smiling," Jamie said.

"Well I'm so glad to be home," Nathan said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "I can't wait to see Mommy. And I'm so glad Lydia is on a school camping trip along with Jude and Davis."

"Why's that?" Nathan asked.

"I get more time to spend with you and Mom," Jamie replied.

Nathan and Jamie got out of the car and entered the house through the kitchen door. Once inside, they were surprised to see Lucas and Peyton sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie shouted excitedly.

Jamie ran over to Lucas and they hugged each other tightly.

"This is a surprise," Nathan said. "What brings you guys here?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phones?!" Peyton shouted.

"Our phones are dead," Nathan replied.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said, "you can stop hugging me now."

"We have bad news," Lucas said ignoring Jamie's request.

"What is it?" Nathan asked. "Where's Haley?"

"She and Chris have possibly been abducted," Peyton said trying not to cry.

"What?!" Nathan shouted.

"No!" Jamie screamed.

"It's going to be okay Jamie," Lucas said as he continued to tightly embrace his nephew.

"Let go of me!" Jamie screamed. "Let go!"

Lucas let go and Jamie ran outside.

"I'll go talk to him," Lucas said.

Lucas walked outside to see Jamie sitting on a swing crying. Lucas walked over to his nephew.

"These swings are kind of far away from the house aren't they," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie sobbed. "I'm so tired of crying. It seems like all I do is cry these days."

"Your mother is missing," Lucas said softly. "Cry about it. It's okay to cry."

"Oh Uncle Lucas," Jamie sobbed. "What if she's dead?"

"You can't think like that Jamie," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry," Jamie sobbed. "The scariest thoughts are going through my head right now."

"It's okay," Lucas said softly.

"No it's not," Jamie sobbed. "It's really not."

Jamie stood up and he and Lucas hugged each other tightly.

Later, Nathan frantically packed his suitcase while Peyton sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going to New York to search for my wife!" Nathan shouted.

"Brooke and Quinn and the NYPD are looking for her and Chris," Peyton said. "Meanwhile your son is crying his eyes out, terrified that his mother is in danger. You need to be comforting him and crying with him instead of putting yourself in danger as well."

"You're right Peyton," Nathan said.

Nathan walked out of the master bedroom and into Jamie's room where Jamie was lying face down on his bed. Nathan sat down on his son's bed and patted Jamie on the back.

"Come on now son," Nathan said softly. "Sit up."

Jamie sat up and looked at Nathan. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Oh Dad," Jamie sobbed. "I'm so scared."

"Me too," Nathan said softly.

Jamie cried in his father's arms.

"It's okay," Nathan said softly. "Daddy's here."

Nathan began to cry as well. As father and son cried in each other's arms, Lucas walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Lucas said. "I'm going out to get us some food. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"I want Sonic," Jamie sobbed. "Please and thank you."

"Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not hungry," Nathan sobbed.

"Cheeseburger and fries?" Lucas asked.

"And a limeade," Nathan sobbed. "Please and thank you. Easy ice."

Lucas walked to Sonic and ordered the food. As he sat at one of the picnic tables waiting, Clay walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Lucas," Clay said.

"Hey Clay," Lucas said. "Nice to see you again."

"You as well," Clay said. "Peyton told me you were here. How are you doing?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," Lucas said. "My best friend is possibly dead. And what am I doing? Eating at Sonic!"

Lucas got up and angrily knocked over the trashcan. He angrily kicked the trashcan repeatedly until Clay finally got up and stopped him.

"Lucas," Clay said. "It's going to be okay."

Lucas hugged Clay tightly and began to cry.

"It's okay," Clay said softly. "Also, you're crushing my spine."

"Sorry," Lucas sobbed.


	17. Part 3: Chapter 4

**Part 3: Chapter 4**

Brooke and Quinn walked down a sidewalk in New York City handing out flyers with Haley and Chris's pictures on them.

"You really think this is going to work?" Quinn asked.

"We don't have any clues other than the ransacked loft," Brooke said. "The police are still searching for finger prints."

A taxi pulled over and the driver rolled down his window.

"You handing out flyers for an event?" the taxi driver asked.

"No," Quinn said handing the driver a flyer through the window. "My sister and my friend are missing. If you see them please call the number on the flyer."

"Well I hope they're okay," the driver asked.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

The driver drove off and Brooke looked at Quinn.

"He's definitely involved in the abduction," Brooke said. "No cab driver ever pulls over and asks about flyers."

"Brooke," Quinn said. "He was just being nice."

"No," Brooke said. "He knows where Haley and Chris are. After that cab! It went that way!"

Brooke and Quinn began walking towards where the taxi had turned.

"We're not going to find him," Quinn said.

"I've seen over 200 crime films," Brooke said. "Now if I remember when we turn this corner…"

Brooke and Quinn walked around the corner to see an alley.

"See," Brooke said. "An alley."

Brooke and Quinn looked to see the taxi at the end of the alley. The driver was standing outside the taxi on his phone.

"Yes, I've found the girl's friend and her sister," the driver said. "They were on the corner of…"

"There he is!" Brooke shouted. "Get him!"

"Uh oh," the driver said. "I'll call you back."

The driver began running and Quinn chased after him.

"No one out runs Crazy Girl!" Quinn shouted.

Quinn caught the driver and held him against the wall.

"Where's my sister?!" Quinn shouted.

"I'll never tell!" the driver shouted.

Brooke walked over holding a Taser.

"Okay," Brooke said. "Then if you won't tell her, then you can tell me."

"I doubt that's real," the driver said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Brooke said.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill, Nathan, Jamie and Lucas were sitting on Jamie's bed eating food from Sonic.

"Thanks for the food Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"No problem Jamie," Luke said.

"I think I'll take a nap now," Jamie said.

"Okay," Nathan said. "Come on Luke."

Nathan and Lucas got up and began walking towards the door.

"Daddy, Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "Can you stay here with me?"

Jamie lied down on his bed and got under the covers. Nathan and Lucas lied down on top of the bed on either side of Jamie.

"Good night," Lucas said.

"Yeah Luke," Nathan said. "Good night at 4:00 in the afternoon."

Nathan turned off the lamp and they went to sleep.

Suddenly, Jamie woke up to find himself alone on his bed.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted. "Uncle Lucas! Where are you?"

"Hello Jamie," a voice Jamie hadn't heard since he was 11 said.

"It can't be," Jamie said. "Grandpa Dan?"

"Sit up," the voice said.

Jamie sat up and looked to see Dan standing at his doorway smiling at him.

"Grandpa Dan!" Jamie excitedly exclaimed.

Jamie ran up to Dan and they shared a long, tight embrace.

"Wait!" Jamie said after they hugged. "Does this mean I'm dead?"

"No," Dan said. "You're not dead. You're having a dream and I'm paying you a visit."

"I'm so happy to see you," Jamie said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Dan said.

"So what brings you to um inside my head?" Jamie asked.

"Let's take a walk," Dan said.

"Where?" Jamie asked.

"Anywhere you want," Dan replied.

Jamie's room disappeared and they were standing by the ocean.

"You and I think alike," Dan said smiling.


	18. Part 3: Chapter 5

**Part 3: Chapter 5**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy.**

Lucas woke up and looked at Jamie's clock which read '4:30'.

"Nate," Lucas said. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Nathan said. "Jamie is though."

"He's worn out," Lucas said.

"He's been through so much Luke," Nathan said. "He just quit basketball."

"He did?" Lucas asked.

"His coach was being abusive," Nathan said.

"Poor Jamie," Lucas said.

"I punched the coach today," Nathan said. "Three times as a matter of fact. Once for being abusive to my son, once for leaving my son over 2 hours from home and the third punch, because I felt like it."

"Oh Nate," Lucas said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know," Nathan said. "But you would've done the same thing for Sawyer."

"True," Lucas said. "No one hurts my daughter."

"I'm so scared Luke," Nathan said. "Haley and Chris are in danger and I feel so helpless."

"Me too," Lucas said.

"Haley's pregnant," Nathan said.

"She is?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Let's go talk in the other room," Lucas said.

Lucas and Nathan got up and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Peyton was also sitting there.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said. "Did you know Jamie's basketball coach was abusive to him?"

"Oh my god," Peyton said.

"Jamie's okay now," Nathan said. "He quit the team. I also punched the coach 3 times."

"That would explain why Jamie was acting the way he was," Peyton said.

"Last night he admitted that he tried cocaine," Nathan said.

"Cocaine?" Lucas asked shocked. "Not my Jamie Luke."

"It was 2 months ago and he only did it once," Nathan said.

"Cocaine is dangerous!" Peyton said. "It can be addictive. Trust me, I know. Wait, you punched the coach?"

Meanwhile in New York, Haley and Chris were tied to chairs in an old warehouse apartment.

"Help!" Haley screamed.

"We tried that," Chris said. "No one is going to help us."

"Help!" Haley screamed once more ignoring Chris.

"Haley," Chris said. "If this is the end for us I just want you to know how sorry I am that we could never be together. If Nathan was out of the picture, Chris Keller would so hit that."

Haley turned her head to Chris and spat in his face.

"Gross!" Chris screamed.

A man with a green ski mask walked into the room.

"How are my hostages doing?" the man asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley shouted.

"I'm in deep debt and I need $10,000," the man replied.

"So you're holding us for ransom?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," the man replied.

"How'd you even know we were in that loft?" Chris asked.

"My cab driver friend who gave you a ride from the airport," the man replied. "He tipped me off. He said Haley James and Chris Keller were in his cab and he had the address where they went. I knew this was the perfect opportunity."

"I told you that cab driver looked sketchy," Chris said.

"Look," Haley said. "I will give you $10,000 if you let us go."

"You will?" the man asked.

"Yes," Haley said.

"Deal," the man said.

The man began to untie Haley.

"We really appreciate this," Chris said. "Especially with Haley being pregnant and all."

"Shut up Chris!" Haley shouted.

"Pregnant huh," the man said as he tightened the knots around Haley's wrists.

"Ow!" Haley screamed.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said. "I'll be back within an hour."

The man left and Haley looked at Chris.

"What is wrong with you?!" Haley screamed. "He was going to let us go!"

"No he wasn't," Chris said standing up. "But I am."

"How did you get untied?" Haley asked.

"Chris Keller was a Boy Scout of America," Chris said. "We learn things. But if I tell you I'll have to kill you."

"Great," Haley said. "Now untie me!"

"What's the magic word?" Chris asked.

"Chris Keller is the best and I love him," Haley said in an irritated tone. "I wish I wasn't married to Nathan because Chris is so hot. Now untie me!"

Chris quickly untied Haley and she stood up.

"Now let's go before he comes back," Haley said as the masked man returned.

"I forgot something," the man said as he entered and saw them. "How'd you get untied?! Now I have to kill you!"

Brooke and Quinn stormed into the room in their superhero outfits.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Brooke shouted.

The masked man turned around and looked at them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the man asked.

"I'm B-Dazzle!" Brooke shouted.

"And I'm Crazy Girl!" Quinn shouted.

"I thought you were Shutterbug," Haley said.

"I changed it to Crazy Girl!" Quinn said quickly taking pictures with 2 phones.

"Your cab driver friend tipped us off," Brooke said. "But he's kind of dead now."

"No he's not," Quinn said.

"Just go with it!" Brooke said.

"I'll just have to kill all of you now," the man said.

Brooke quickly kicked the masked man across the room.

"Whoa!" Haley shouted. "Where did you learn that?"

"After being attacked in that parking garage back in 2012, I decided to learn more martial arts," Brooke replied.

Quinn grabbed Brooke's Taser and walked over to the masked man, who was in pain.

"This is for kidnapping my sister," Quinn said.

Quinn began tasing the man and the man screamed in pain.

"Go get help," Quinn said.

Haley, Brooke and Chris ran out of the warehouse and into the streets of New York. The area was mostly abandoned but Haley saw a police officer.

"There's a police officer!" Haley shouted.

Haley and Brooke ran across the street and Chris followed.

"Help!" Haley and Brooke screamed.

"What's wrong?" the police officer asked.

"My friend and I were kidnapped and my sister and my best friend here saved us," Haley said. "My sister is tasing the guy right now."

"Okay," the police officer said. "Take me to him."

"Thank god, we're all okay!" Chris exclaimed as a cab struck him.

"Chris!" Haley and Brooke screamed.


	19. Part 4: Chapter 1

**Part 4: Chapter 1**

In Jamie's dream, Jamie and Dan were walking down the beach talking.

"I'm so sorry about the abusive coach Jamie," Dan said. "I never wanted you to go through something like that."

"It's okay Grandpa Dan," Jamie said.

"It really isn't," Dan said. "You know, I pushed your father too hard. I was abusive to him just like that coach was abusive to you. I'm glad you got out before it got worse."

"Me too," Jamie said. "I love you Grandpa Dan."

"I love you too Jamie," Dan said.

Jamie and Dan shared a hug and Dan began to cry.

"Grandpa Dan," Jamie said. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," Dan said. "My visitation is over. I have to leave you now."

"But Grandpa Dan," Jamie said. "I miss you so much. Please don't go yet. There's so much I want to talk to you about."

"Don't worry Jamie," Dan said. "I promise I'll visit you again someday. Goodbye my grandson."

"Please don't go!" Jamie begged.

Dan kissed his grandson on the forehead.

"Bye Jamie," Dan said.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "Wake up."

Jamie woke up to see Lucas standing at his bedside.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "Where's Daddy?"

"He went to New York," Lucas replied. "Brooke and Quinn were able to rescue your mother and Chris. The abductor has been arrested."

"That's great," Jamie said. "When are Mommy and Daddy coming home?"

"Well Chris was hit by a cab," Lucas replied.

"What?!" Jamie shouted.

"He's in the hospital," Lucas said. "But the doctors say he'll be fine. Nothing's broken but they just want to keep him overnight for observation. They'll be home tomorrow."

"I'm so happy," Jamie said. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted."

"Me too," Lucas said. "Now that that's out way, sit up."

Jamie sat up and Lucas sat next to him.

"Cocaine?!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh," Jamie said. "You found out?"

"Yes!" Lucas shouted. "Your father told me. I'm so disappointed!"

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "I deserve to be yelled at."

"Jamie," Lucas said in a calmer tone. "Look, you're not just my nephew. You're my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please promise me right now that you'll never do drugs again."

"I promise," Jamie said.

"Now give me a hug," Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas shared a hug. Afterward, Jamie lied back down on his bed. Lucas lied down next to his nephew.

"I know our last conversation on the phone consisted of me screaming at you," Lucas said. "I promise that I'll call more often and we'll have nice conversations."

"Thank you Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I'd like that."

"And you're always welcome to call me if you ever need to talk," Lucas said.

"Thank you Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jamie said.

Sophia came into the room and Jamie and Lucas sat up.

"Hello Sophia," Jamie said.

"Hi Jamie," Sophia said. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm great," Jamie said. "Thank you."

"He's more than great," Lucas said. "He's James Lucas Scott."

"Oh," Sophia said. "You must be Jamie's Uncle Lucas. You look so much alike. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Lucas said.

"So Jamie," Sophia said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the park."

"Sure," Jamie said getting up. "Just let me get my shoes on."

Lucas stood up and embraced his nephew tightly.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Be super careful Jamie Luke!" Lucas said. "Uncle Lucas doesn't want anything to happen to his little nephew!"

"Stop!" Jamie shouted.

"What's that?" Lucas said. "Kiss you on the forehead?"

"No!" Jamie screamed as Lucas kissed him on the forehead.

Lucas let go of his nephew and Jamie quickly put on his shoes.

"Come on Sophia," Jamie said as he quickly led Sophia downstairs.

Lucas followed his nephew and jokingly taunted him.

"Don't be out too late!" Lucas jokingly shouted as Jamie and Sophia walked out the door. "Uncle Lucas loves his Jamie Luke!"

As the door shut, Lucas looked over to the couch where his wife was sitting.

"Are you trying to embarrass him?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I am," Lucas said.

"High five!" Peyton shouted holding up her hand.


	20. Part 4: Chapter 2

**Part 4: Chapter 2**

 **Note: This takes place before Part 4: Chapter 1. Also, this chapter is rated PG-13 for brief language.**

Nathan arrived at a hospital in New York City and was greeted by Brooke and Quinn upon entering the waiting room.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"She's in a hospital room," Quinn replied.

"I'll take you there," Brooke said.

Brooke led Nathan down the hallway to Haley's room. Brooke went back to the waiting room, while Nathan went into Haley's room. Haley was laying down in her hospital bed sound asleep. Nathan walked over to his wife and softly pressed on her shoulder.

"Hales," Nathan said softly.

Haley woke up to see Nathan.

"Nathan," Haley said.

Nathan and Haley embraced tightly and began crying in each other's arms. After an hour of uncontrollable crying, Nathan and Haley finally were able to talk to each other.

"How are you?" Nathan asked.

"Well," Haley said showing Nathan the bandages on her hand. "My hands are really bruised, but our baby boy is completely fine."

"Baby boy?" Nathan asked.

"I'm so sorry," Haley sobbed. "I told the doctors that I'm pregnant and they wanted to do an ultra sound to make sure the baby was okay. I begged them to wait for you and they said it was an emergency and had to be done immediately. They determined I'm about 3 months along and told me we're having a boy. I'm so sorry I had to do that without you!"

"Hey," Nathan said softly. "It's okay. I'm just thankful that our baby is okay. I'm so happy we're having a boy. You know what that means?"

"Lydia and I will be boy trapped," Haley said.

"Yep," Nathan said laughing.

Nathan took his shoes off and he and Haley lied down on the hospital bed in each other's arms.

"So did you and Jamie have fun last night?" Haley asked.

"Well yeah," Nathan said, "but after you called, he had another breakdown."

"He did?" Haley asked.

"Hales," Nathan said. "His coach has been abusive towards him."

"What?" Haley asked concerned.

"His coach doesn't like me because I got into the NBA and he didn't," Nathan said. "So he took that out on Jamie."

"When you say abusive," Haley said, "do you mean physically or verbally?"

"Both," Nathan said.

"Oh my god!" Haley shouted. "I want Jamie off of that team right now!"

"He told me last night that he wanted to quit," Nathan said.

"Good," Haley said.

"He cried in my arms for about an hour," Nathan said.

"Jamie has been through a lot," Haley said.

"We all have," Nathan said.

"So did you confront the abusive coach?" Haley asked.

"I sure did," Nathan replied. "He informed me that the whole team and cheerleading squad quit."

"Rimkus isn't going to like that," Haley said.

"Nope," Nathan said. "See this bruise on my hand?"

"Oh Nathan," Haley said examining Nathan's hand. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I sucker punched that bastard three times," Nathan said. "I bet I even broke his nose."

"Nathan," Haley said.

"I would've beaten him up if Jamie hadn't been there," Nathan said.

"I would've done the same thing," Haley said.

A nurse walked into the room pushing Chris in a wheelchair.

"The doctor already established nothing is broken and I was slightly bumped," Chris said. "Can Chris Keller please just walk?"

"Sorry," the nurse said. "It's our policy."

"Can you please leave?" Chris asked.

The nurse just stood there.

"What are you still doing here?!" Chris shouted. "Chris Keller told you to leave!"

The nurse walked out of the room and Chris looked at Haley and Nathan.

"Guess who's my roommate," Haley said.

"Hey guys," Chris said.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Chris Keller is feeling better," Chris replied. "The doctors said I'm all clear to fly tomorrow."

"Me too," Haley said. "I'm so ready to go home."

Chris got up and lied down on his hospital bed.

"I'm not that thrilled," Chris said. "My apartment is going co-op."

"Well you can afford it," Haley said.

"The new board has given me 30 days to move out," Chris said.

"On what grounds?" Nathan asked.

"They hate my guts," Chris replied.

"Yeah, I can see that," Haley said.

"Now Chris Keller is so tired," Chris said. "Can you please turn the light off?"

Nathan reached over and turned the light off. Chris went to sleep and Nathan and Haley continued to lie down in each other's arms.


	21. Part 4: Chapter 3

**Part 4: Chapter 3**

 **Rated PG-13 for some language.**

Jamie and Sophia sat on top of a picnic table at the gazebo overlooking where the River Court used to be.

"It's so strange without the River Court," Sophia said.

"I know," Jamie said. "I miss it so much. When I was little, my Uncle Lucas used to take me out here in the middle of the night and we'd shoot hoops until way past bedtime."

"You really love your uncle don't you?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I do," Jamie said. "We used to hang out all the time when I was little. Then he married my Aunt Peyton and they had a baby and moved away. I still talk to him all the time on the phone and FaceTime."

"I was close to my uncle too," Sophia said. "He helped me through my mother's death. He was my best friend. One night he and a friend with at the pier down by the docks drinking and reminiscing, and he hit his head, fell into the ocean and drowned. I was 11 at the time. My aunt moved to California and Beth stayed with me."

"I'm so sorry about your uncle," Jamie said.

"Thank you," Sophia said. "Beth is all I have."

"What about your father?" Jamie asked.

"He's always away on business," Sophia replied. "He leaves my sister and me for months at a time."

"Your sister?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't say sister," Sophia said. "I said cousin."

"No," Jamie said. "I heard you loud and clear. You said sister. Is it that you love her like a sister?"

"Okay," Sophia said. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Beth is not just my cousin. She's my half sister. My father had an affair with my aunt, my mother's sister. She became pregnant about a month after my mom became pregnant with me. My uncle, my dad's brother married my aunt and legally adopted Beth."

"My cousin Lily is my Uncle Lucas's half sister/cousin," Jamie said.

"So you do get what I'm saying," Sophia said. "We refer to each other as cousins in public, but at home, we're sisters."

"Oh," Jamie said.

"So how'd you get back to Tree Hill?" Sophia asked.

"My daddy gave me a ride," Jamie said. "I mean my father gave me a ride."

"It's okay," Sophia said. "I think it's nice you call your parents Mommy and Daddy."

"We stayed the night in Charlotte and I decided to quit the team," Jamie said.

"We all quit," Sophia said. "We were tired of the way Coach Spencer was treating you."

"My daddy sucker punched him 3 times," Jamie said.

"Oh my god," Sophia giggled.

"It's such a relief to be free from that abusive asshole," Jamie said. "I was taking out my anger on my parents. I've also been having these crying episodes."

"You have?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Remember last month when I backed my car into a swimming pool?"

"Yes," Sophia replied.

"Well I overheard my parents talking about how they were going to send me to live with my Uncle Lucas if my behavior didn't get better," Jamie said. "So ever night I'd go outside and sit on the swings and cry."

"Why the swings?" Sophia asked.

"It's far enough from the house so they can't hear me," Jamie replied. "Anyway, I finally went to talk to my mommy and I cried like a baby about how sorry I was for hurting her. It really did make me feel bad that I hurt her."

"That proves you're a good person," Sophia said.

"My next big breakdown was last night in Charlotte," Jamie said. "After the game, Coach Spencer threatened me, so I went into the bathroom and began to cry. My daddy walked in and I lied and said they were happy tears. After the bus left me, I cried in my daddy's arms. I've really been crying too much."

"Jamie," Sophia said. "You've been through so much. I'm surprised you didn't completely go crazy. Don't ever think that it's not okay to cry."

"Thank you," Jamie said. "I needed that."

"Don't mention it," Sophia said smiling.

Later, Jamie came home to be greeted by Lucas and Peyton.

"Sit down Jamie Luke," Lucas said.

Jamie sat down on the couch between Lucas and Peyton.

"We've been thinking about how you've been through so much lately," Lucas said.

"We thought you might need a vacation," Peyton said. "So we talked to your parents and you'll be staying with us for a week."

"Awesome," Jamie said.

"However," Lucas said. "We will be in charge of you and expect you to follow the rules."

"And you'll have to do most of your makeup work every night while you stay with us," Peyton said.

"Understood," Jamie said.

"So how was your date with Sophia?" Lucas asked.

"It wasn't a date," Jamie said. "We just went to the park and talked."

"Just talked huh?" Lucas asked.

Peyton examined Jamie's face.

"Yep," Peyton said. "They just talked. There's no sign of lipstick on his face."

"You guys are so weird," Jamie said. "I'm going to bed."

Jamie started to get up and Lucas grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said. "Please let go."

"You're not going anywhere," Lucas said.

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie said. "Help."

Peyton got out her phone and took a picture.

"Well good night," Peyton said. "I'm so sleepy."

"Good night," Lucas and Jamie said as Peyton walked upstairs.

"You're going to have to eventually let go," Jamie said.

"No," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Fine," Lucas said letting go of Jamie. "Leave your poor uncle alone."

"It's late Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I just want to go to bed.

"Okay," Lucas said. "Good night."

Jamie walked upstairs to his room, got into his pajamas, turned his light off and went to bed.


	22. Part 4: Chapter 4: The Closing Chapter

**Part 4: Chapter 4**

It was 9:30 AM and Jamie was sound asleep. Haley quietly snuck into the room and walked over to Jamie's bed.

"Jamie," Haley said softly.

Jamie woke up and saw Haley standing there. He leapt out of bed and hugged his mother tightly.

"Oh Mommy!" Jamie said. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Chris walked into the room.

"You know Jamie," Chris said. "Chris Keller is okay too."

"Come on, join in the hug," Jamie said.

Chris joined in the hug.

"We are one happy family," Chris said.

"Uncle Chris," Jamie said. "You're really suffocating us."

"Sorry," Chris said.

Later, Chris was running around the park.

"I missed you random bench that I never sit on!" Chris shouted as he passed a bench where a lady was feeding birds. "And I missed you strange old lady who always feeds the birds."

"I don't like you," the random lady said.

"Give Chris Keller a hug," Chris said leaning in for a hug.

"I have pepper spray," the lady said.

"Never mind," Chris said.

Chris walked through the park. As he walked past the basketball courts, he saw Chuck shooting hoops. Chris excitedly ran over to Chuck.

"Chuck Scolnic!" Chris cheered. "Chris Keller is so happy to see you!"

"Go away," Chuck said hatefully.

"Excuse Chris Keller?" Chris asked. "Go away? But you're always happy to see me."

"I don't want to talk!" Chuck shouted. "I hate this stupid basketball court and I hate you and everyone in this stupid town!"

Chuck threw the basketball against the fence and stomped off.

"Teen angst can be a real bitch," Chris said.

That night, Nathan and Jamie were sitting on the couch talking.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't figure out your coach was being abusive. I feel like a total idiot and that I've failed you as a father."

"You haven't failed me as a father," Jamie said.

"I just feel so bad Jamie," Nathan said. "If I had figured it out, then maybe I could've prevented all the abuse."

"Daddy," Jamie said. "I don't want you to blame yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Nathan said.

"I'm going to miss you," Jamie said.

"Me too," Nathan said. "But you need this vacation. You'll be back in a week."

"I can't wait to see Sawyer, Lily and Aunt Karen," Jamie said.

"They'll be happy to see you," Nathan said.

Haley came downstairs and walked over to them.

"Okay you two," Haley said. "It's way past your bedtimes."

"I can't get up," Nathan said. "I have a foot cramp."

"And I can't get up because I don't want to," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Haley said. "Bed."

Jamie got up and went to bed while Haley sat down next to her husband.

"I can believe Jamie's going to stay with Lucas and Peyton for a week," Haley said.

"He'll be back before we know it," Nathan said.

"You know who else will be here before we know it," Haley said.

"Right," Nathan said patting his wife's baby bump. "Our second son."

"What should we name him?" Haley said.

"How about Robert?" Nathan suggested.

"I like Robert as a middle name," Haley said, "but as a first name, people might call him Bobby Scott and make fun of him."

Haley looked over at a picture of her, Lucas and Keith.

"How about Keith?" Haley suggested. "Keith Robert Scott?"

"I like that," Nathan said. "The world will finally have another Keith Scott."

"Yeah," Haley said smiling. "Let's go ahead and tell Lucas and Peyton and Lydia when she comes home tomorrow."

"Lucas and Peyton already know," Nathan said. "I told them."

"I told Chris," Haley said. "Quinn and Brooke already knew because they know stuff. They even betted on what the gender of the baby."

Nathan held his left foot.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I really do have a foot cramp," Nathan said.

"I'll just have to massage it then," Haley said grabbing Nathan's foot.

"Haley," Nathan said. "I don't really like foot massages."

Haley began massaging Nathan's foot.

"Whoa," Nathan said. "That feels great."

Haley continued to massage Nathan's foot as Lucas came downstairs. Lucas began laughed as he sat down on the other couch.

"Quit laughing," Nathan said.

"Is my little brother getting a foot massage?" Lucas said mockingly.

"It's called I have a foot cramp," Nathan said. "There's nothing wrong with a grown man getting a foot massage."

"So Lucas," Haley said. "I cannot thank you enough for watching Jamie and letting him stay with you this upcoming week. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know and I'll gladly do it."

Lucas held up his right foot.

"One foot massage please," Lucas said.

"Burn in hell," Haley said.

The next morning, Lucas, Peyton and Jamie arrived at the airport.

"Take one last look at North Carolina," Lucas said.

"Goodbye North Carolina," Jamie said. "See you in a week."

"We're going to have so much fun in Portland Maine," Lucas said. "We have a porch overlooking a light house."

"Wait," Jamie said. "I thought you lived in Cleveland."

"Nope," Lucas said. "We're living in Maine."

"And we'll be staying there," Peyton said. "No more moving every 6 months."

"What about Aunt Karen and Cousin Lily?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see them," Lucas said. "But they're still going to travel the world. Now we'd better get through security."

"Jamie!" a familiar voice shouted.

Jamie turned around to see Sophia standing there.

"Sophia?" Jamie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bid you farewell," Sophia replied. "I hope you have fun on your trip and I can't wait to see you next week."

"Thank you," Jamie said.

Sophia kissed Jamie on the mouth.

"Until we meet again Jamie Scott," Sophia said before she ran off.

"What just happened?" Jamie asked.

"Your girlfriend bid you farewell, kissed you and ran off into the world" Lucas said laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jamie said.

"Admit it," Peyton said. "She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Jamie said smiling. "She's my girlfriend."

 **That's the end of this one. My next story will deal with Jamie's trip to Maine, Lily's desire to be a normal high school student, Lydia's feelings on Haley's pregnancy and will reveal why Chuck was mad at Chris.**


End file.
